


A Promise to Keep

by KateBuck99034



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateBuck99034/pseuds/KateBuck99034
Summary: I do not own A Plague Tale: Innocence nor its characters.Also please note I am unaware of the last names of Lucas, Arthur & Melie, and Rodric as they are never said in the game.This will contain a few spoilers but nothing major so read with caution.If you have any fears of rats or have a weak stomach to gore please do not read.





	A Promise to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own A Plague Tale: Innocence nor its characters.  
> Also please note I am unaware of the last names of Lucas, Arthur & Melie, and Rodric as they are never said in the game.  
> This will contain a few spoilers but nothing major so read with caution.  
> If you have any fears of rats or have a weak stomach to gore please do not read.

Amicia stood there the torch she carried held tightly within her grasp as her eyes scanned the sea of bodies the surrounded her as she searched for any signs of her brother and friends before she began hearing that ear piercing, nightmarish, squeaking, that caused her to slowly peer over her shoulder behind her, her eyes widening as she saw a massive wave of rats coming towards her but no matter how much she tried her feet remained in place refusing to move like she wanted and as she felt the disgusting plague ridden rodents scurrying up her body biting and tearing the skin from her body as blood began seeping out causing her to drop the torch as it was devoured and somewhere further away she heard Hugo’s voice calling to her as it got closer and closer before darkness enveloped her completely.

Amicia gasped as her eyes shot open panting quickly as she looked around quickly taking in her surroundings before slowly beginning to calm herself down when she saw that she was no longer in the sea of bodies but rather her room at the castle and there were no rats either but just her little brother looking at her with a worried expression. “ you sounded like you were having a bad dream and you were crying out for us…”, he said quietly as it was still early morning and he knew the others were trying to sleep after having such an exhausting day of rebuilding the castle and cleaning it up and after simply nodding Amicia slowly got to her feet as she made her way out of her room as Hugo followed behind her taking her hand as he skipped a little.

The two made their way out to the large courtyard as they were greeted with the sun that was slowly rising over the tops of the mountains and Hugo was immediately off to go pick some flowers leaving Amicia alone which to be honest was exactly what she had wanted and she walked around hugging herself a bit as she began thinking of everything she and her friends had accomplished and how far they had come but she knew that with Hugo’s sickness there was only so far they could go before they would be stopped at some kind of crossroad and with the inquisition now more alert than ever since the burning of the university it would just make things all the more difficult and difficult is not something they needed, not right now. As she continued walking around her gaze shifted up and she noticed Melie up on the battlements as she was walking across them on her usual patrol and Amicia made her way up to the girl popping up with a quick “ boo! “ causing the girl to jump back a bit as her hand quickly flew to her dagger stopping when she saw who her “ attacker “ was and she rolled her eyes shaking her head as Amicia laughed. “ you know it's not going to be very funny when you try that one day and i end up putting this dagger through your chest “, Melie bluntly stated and it was Amicia’s turn to roll her eyes as she climbed up the rest of the ladder and she walked over to the other side of the battlements gazing out at the expanding forest as she took in a deep breath letting the crisp autumn morning air fill her lungs as she shut her eyes listening to the sound of the wind and the birds smiling.

She enjoyed these types of mornings where everything that was going on seemed like it was just some nightmare in one of her father’s stories or a bad dream that would be gone by morning even though she knew it wasn’t and yet she couldn’t help but feel a sense of tranquility as she stood there and she looked down a bit noticing someone down below near some trees and she guessed that it was Rodric collecting more firewood for when the colder months would settle in just a few days now and Amicia could tell that it was most exciting for Hugo as his sickness had kept him inside most of his life and he had never experienced snow before and she saw Rodric look up at her as he waved a bit and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit before she waved back a bit hoping he hadn’t noticed her staring. 

After a while passed the group were in the dining hall as Amicia walked over setting down a pot that was filled with a stew she had put together with some herbs, some non diseased meat she had found, and she berries and each person got a bowl before sitting down together to eat as they chatted and Amicia noted the absence of Lucas and she took a bowl and made her way down to the small laboratory that he had set up and she saw him standing at the table as there were bottles EVERYWHERE some empty, some filled, some half full, but all were scattered and she could only guess that Lucas had been up all night trying to get what he could out of the book she and Rodric had brought back from the university and she walked over to the young apprentice.  
“ hey….i brought you some food, you should take a break and come eat with us “, Amicia said and she frowned a bit huffing when the only answer she got was a simple point to the small night stand that was next to the bed and she walked over stopping a bit to notice the rickety old bed and she wondered how much sleep Lucas had been getting with it as it still looked very worn down and old and didn’t seem to be very comfortable and she turned to look back at Lucas watching the alchemist work as he held such a large amount of concentration over the elixir he had in front him and she walked out knowing that there would be no point in trying to convince him to step away from his work and she rejoined the Hugo, Rodric, and Melie just as Melie was sharing one of her and Arthur’s adventures with the two boys and she took the time to grab her cloak as she quietly made her way out of the hall.

Walking through the courtyard she stopped close to the rat pit looking down at the now empty trap and she took a deep shaky breath shivering a bit remembering her vivid nightmare of the vile rodents crawling all over her body and she shook her head and made her way out of the courtyard and after walking a short ways she soon found herself in a forested area and she soon across some sticks and some rocks and she gathered them up noting the thundering clouds further away and she got to work placing the rocks down in an oval like pattern as she dug one of the sticks into the slightly muddied ground hitting it with another rock to make sure it would stay before tying the other stick to it with some twine making a makeshift cross and she walked around a bit more as she gathered up some flowers before laying them down on the grave she had made and she stood there looking at it for a short time as she felt her eyes becoming misty burning with tears and without a second thought she felt her legs give out underneath her as she fell to her knees.

Amicia sat there on her knees as she sobbed heavily beating her fists into the dirt as tears began streaming down her dirt covered cheeks the rumbling from the approaching storm growing closer as rain began falling around her and yet Amicia just sat there as she continued crying cursing the one that plagued her brother, the one that tore her entire family apart in one day as she kept beating the earth with as much force as she could screaming at the rats, the plague, the inquisition, everything that made her life a living hell as sobs racked through her body.  
Her life had been going fine, yes she never got to meet Hugo much before and true she never got to see her mother who was constantly looking after her younger brother but she still had her father and her precious dog Lions both taken from her in one day and she wondered who would be next to lose their life because her and her stupid family’s curse and she had been so preoccupied with screaming and sobbing out her frustrations she failed to notice the figure behind her before she whipped around only to be struck in the head with a blunt object causing her to fall to the ground her vision darkening and she felt herself being scooped up and slung over someone’s shoulder before she blacked out entirely.


End file.
